Reinforced foam is used as insulation. Typically, several layers of reinforcing strands are spaced throughout the thickness of a layer of foam material such as polyethylene, for example. These layers extend throughout the length and width of the material. One or more layers are used, depending upon the thickness and strength desired. Other fibers are inserted through the thickness of the material and the fiber ends, if exposed and not embedded in the foam, may be bonded to the structure to be insulated by the foam. In another embodiment, randomly oriented fibers are dispersed throughout the foam material to give it body and strength. The fibers preferably are fiber glass although any fibrous material may be used, if desired.
After the foaming action has been completed and the material has time-cured, it must be cut into sections for handling, storing and subsequent use. This cutting is done with saws which cut through the foam and fiber alike, leaving a smooth cut surface. This presents a problem when adjacent slabs of insulation are to be bonded together because the fibers of one slab may not make contact with the fibers on the adjacent slab. Also, the fiber ends do not make as good a contact to the structural surface to which it is to be bonded as would a short length of fiber. Hence, it is desirable for the fiber ends to protrude somewhat from the foam surface so that the short exposed fiber ends may bend and flatten out against the surface to which the slab is to be bonded, whether it be an adjacent slab or the structural surface to be insulated.